


Return of the Masque

by daystarsearcher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masque of Mandragora, Missing Scene, Sexual Humor, that goddamn lion mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystarsearcher/pseuds/daystarsearcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little missing scene from 'Masque of Mandragora.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Masque

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle.  
>   
> Doctor Who is the property of the BBC; I claim no credit for these characters, and make no profit.

“This is ridiculous,” Sarah Jane manages to pant out as her head falls back against the stone wall, its rough surface undoing the near-hour it took to get her hair like this. Her skirts are rucked up around her thighs, the Doctor’s hands gripping firm and strong at her hips as he pushes himself inside her again.

“Oh, come now, where’s your sense of adventure?” His manic grin shines out through the mouth of the golden lion mask, teeth glinting and blue eyes gleaming in the dark like he invented wickedness.

She squeezes her legs around him tighter, and he moans so deep and wanting that those legs turn to jelly and it’s all she can do to keep them up.

“You’ve got enough sense of adventure for both of us. Oh, do that again—“ A gasp escapes her as he does just that. “You’ve got enough sense of adventure for several small planets.” 

“True.” Wide grin. “But if you don’t tell them I’ve taken it, then I won’t either.”


End file.
